


It has been Etched

by lngrid



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Coming of Age, Destiny, Gen, Keyblade: No Name (Kingdom Hearts), Mark of Mastery, guidance of the heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lngrid/pseuds/lngrid
Summary: This is a story of the Keyblade No Name - and how it ruined lives even before it fell to the hands of Xehanort.A story of Masters, Apprentices, those alone and those tied together by the strange machinations of something most call 'Destiny'. (Spoilers from KH3 Epilogue, disregarding KH:Dark Road)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,  
> This work has been started before KH - Dark Road has been announced and hence does not take into consideration the plot and characters of that game. Please think of this as an alternate universe story, one that I carefully try to engineer to be as close to canon as possible with almost 20 years of undying love for this game.

Somewhere out there, there is a world which is magnificent and bright beyond all other worlds. In this land where azure sky and sea meet, there was a giant, luxurious castle - and in that castle a great hall, where once upon a time, two boys were playing a game of chess that would soon determine the fate of the world.

Now, many years later however, only one of them, a dark-haired man was sitting by the window, thoughtfully gazing at the bustling city below and wondering about the day they both set out to fulfill the roles their master had given them. Two young men, full of hope for the future - and now…? Where have all those years gone?  
  
‘I take it this is certainly more lively than whatever is going on in that huge hollow castle of yours.’  
  
Eraqus was jerked back into the present by a voice that he faintly recognized - more like the tone, the lull of speech, because the voice itself matured into a raspy, crude one throughout the years.  
  
‘Xehanort!’ Eraqus exclaimed as he turned around and saw his friend leaning against a wall in the shadows. He changed so much… but then again, Eraqus reminded himself, so has he.  
They have last seen each other when they were both around the age of twenty - and now, quarter of a century later, time has left its mark on both of them.  
  
‘You’re bald’ Eraqus noted surprised, and stepped closer to his old friend. Xehanort wore a different garb from his student days - the black accented with some white and red now, and his face has gotten longer and thinner than he remembered.  
  
‘And you, Eraqus… well, not much has changed, except the lines under your eyes’ Xehanort let out a smile and reached out to squeeze the other one’s shoulder ‘It is nice to finally see you again, brother.’  
  
‘Yes, you must tell me everything about your travels! I have sent many letters to you through the master, inviting you-’  
  
‘I was too busy to come back’ Xehanort cut him off and looked towards the tallest wall of the library, fixing his eye on something displayed on it ‘Eraqus, you have no idea of the vastness of worlds… the vastness of knowledge that is out there!’  
  
Eraqus followed his comrade’s gaze, then let out a sigh. That accursed Keyblade, again.  
It was hanging on the same wall - probably untouched - since they were children. That ominous black and gray weapon with the goat’s head and the strange eye symbol on it. Eraqus wished he could simply destroy it then and there.  
  
‘I know why we were called back, brother’ Xehanort turned around, smiling ‘The master will want to finally bequeath the Keyblade to one of us.’  
  
‘Xehanort…’ Eraqus sighed and looked away - he couldn’t believe that they were having this conversation again.  
  
‘I know you don’t wish to wield it, brother’ the dark skinned man said, slightly raising his eyebrows ‘I have no qualms with you about this. But - to me, it is calling out. It has been, for years. All the knowledge I acquired during my travels, the entirety of the path I took -it all lead me here, to this moment, when I will become its wielder.’  
  
‘Xehanort, please. We haven’t seen each other in decades, and now… all you can think of is-’ Eraqus sighed, and realized what a fool he was. He thought that the feelings boiling inside Xehanort in their last years of tutelage would be calmed by all these years of travelling, and that they could reconnect, like when they were boys.  
  
But Xehanort turned towards the curtains fluttering in the wind and coldly said:  
‘The master is old now. It is time a new successor is named. This is the most important.’  
  
‘Why, why, Xehanort, just please refrain from organizing my funeral while I am still alive, alright?’ a playful voice called out to them, and they both turned towards the entrance to the library.

There was an elderly lady standing there with a pleasant smile, wearing an oversized crimson coat on her shoulders, the rich fabric encompassing her figure. Her hair and eyes were both silver-colored and although she smiled at them warmly, an aura of grace and power surrounded her.  
The two men bowed deeply towards their master.  
  
‘Master Mirna’ Eraqus then spoke ‘It is good to see you in good health.’  
  
‘I feel the same way about you two. It has been quite long since the three of us were together like this’ Mirna said, stepping close to the two men and took one of their hand in each of hers, closing her eyes for a moment ‘I called, and your hearts led you back to me, and for that, I am utterly grateful.’  
  
Xehanort fixed his gaze on the floor, with a slight sense of remorse in his eyes.  
Master Mirna slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, but he refused to look back at her. She sighed.  
  
‘I understand there is… somewhat of an expectation connected to your return’ she kept a level tone as she let go of their hands, but her eyes betrayed the sadness in her heart.  
  
‘Master, Xehanort didn’t…’ Eraqus started but was cut short by the outstretched arm of his brother-in-training.  
  
‘Master, there is no fooling you’ Xehanort said sternly, now looking unabashed into his master’s eyes ‘Yes, I expect that you called us back to pass down No Name. Since Eraqus clearly has no interest in wielding it, it is only logical to bequeath it to me.’

Silence enveloped the three of them. Mirna slowly lifted her head the slightest bit, not breaking eye contact with her disciple:  
  
‘Is it really, really that important to you, Xehanort?’ she asked coldly, gesturing at the Keyblade on the wall.  
  
‘Yes.’  
  
None of them noticed, but the eye in No Name quivered ever so slightly.  
The old master finally looked away, shaking her head.  
  
‘I did not call you to pass down No Name just yet. I inherited it from my Master while I was younger than you, and its power… it nearly destroyed me. I do not wish the same fate for you.’  
  
‘But Master! I spent 25 years studying-’  
  
‘ENOUGH.’ both young men tensed up as their Master’s stern voice echoed through the library ‘We shall not speak of this again’ she added in a hoarse voice and turned around  
  
‘It is time we talked about why I did invite you back. Agata!’  
  
A small figure appeared in the doorway - a little girl with short grey-brown hair and light purple eyes. She was leaning against the wall as if in hopes that she could disappear into it, like a chameleon.

‘Come, child, it is alright’ Mirna said in a much warmer tone, and held out one hand. The girl, about eight or nine years old, slowly made her way toward the master but it was very obvious from the expression on her face that the measured pace she displayed was already the master’s teaching. Only when she put her hand in the Master’s did her expression light up, and so did Mirna’s when she looked at the little girl.  
  
‘Admittedly not much has happened since you two left’ Master Mirna said, turning back to the two men ‘So I decided to take another disciple. A last one, probably. I wanted you two to meet her - this is the reason I called you back. The only reason’ she added strictly ‘This is Agata.’

The two men were obviously quite surprised at the sight of the little girl, who was a whole generation younger than them. She bowed deeply towards them.  
  
‘I… I am honored’ she said in a respectful voice ‘I have heard many things about you, and… and hope to be a wise Master like you two, one day.’  
  
Eraqus let out a smile, and stepped closer to the little girl, offering a slight bow.  
  
‘Agata… though surprised, but I am also very pleased to have gained a little sister in you. Xehanort and I are both pleased.’  
  
The tanned man, however, kept his distance and looked sternly at the young girl.

‘Xehanort’ Mirna looked at the man and raised her voice ever so slightly ‘Please recall the day you came to this house. How alone and afraid you were. You found a new family here, with Eraqus and me. Now, Agata is in our family as well. Please, help her on her way as you would with a blood sibling.’  
  
Xehanort said nothing, but instead turned around and slowly walked towards the windows. The chessboard was still there on the broad windowsill all set up, as if it was just waiting for him and Eraqus to sit down and play again, like they did so many years ago.  
He thoughtfully picked up a piece, one representing a goat. In the reflection of the ebony black piece he caught a glimpse of No Name behind him.  
  
‘All these years’ he slowly said ‘All those years that I spent studying… where you sent me, Master… it was just to get rid of me. I see it now.’  
  
‘Xehanort, what….’  
  
‘Admit it!’ the young man shouted, and with a sudden motion, knocked all of the pieces off the board ‘You never wanted me to inherit No Name and its power, you think I am too weak to wield it! And since Eraqus, the perfect blue blood Eraqus won’t take it, you just found yourself another fool who might!’  
  
Mirna raised her hand and summoned a silver and crimson Keyblade, pointing it directly at Xehanort.  
  
‘You are crossing the line once again’ she whispered.  
  
‘Apparently this is the last time, Master’ Xehanort replied icily, and turned around, heading for the exit. Before he left, he stopped in the doorway and, not even turning around, said: ‘You will not live forever, Master. And when your time will finally be up, I will come and claim No Name - this, I guarantee you.’

*

‘Why couldn’t you just give him what he wants?’ Eraqus asked gently some time later, as the three of them were walking outside in the gardens.  
  
Mirna leaned down to Agata and whispered something in her ear; the child nodded with a smile and ran off, back to the castle.  
  
‘Eraqus’ she said slowly ‘No Name has unspoken potential to it. I know you sense this, but believe me, its capabilities are beyond your wildest dreams… Giving such a power to Xehanort…’ she stopped and looked up at the sky, her eyes darkening with sorrow ‘It would destroy him, I know it. And I couldn’t stand to see that happen… to know that I caused it…’ she closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek ‘You are both like sons to me. I want to protect you... And still, he hates me.’  
  
‘Master…’ Eraqus put a hand on the woman’s shoulder to show his support, and she opened her eyes, staring blankly ahead.  
  
‘Do not tell me he will come around. You and I both know him, he will not. He hates me, and he hates Agata - he thinks we robbed him of something that was destined to be his. But, truth be told Eraqus, I cannot tell you if Agata will be my successor. That is not why I chose her.’  
  
‘Then why?’  
  
‘Agata has the potential, but the real reason behind my decision is that… I was lonely… very lonely without you two. Hah, imagine, an old hag like me, wishing for a family once again, wishing for some young energy that I can guide the right way, just one last time… Eraqus, I hope that soon you will take pupils of your own and experience the joy of having apprentices’ she said, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it ‘A family of your own.’  
  
Eraqus thought about returning to the Land of Departure, to that big, empty, sunlight-filled castle, not unlike this one. He would go by his daily routine, but it would always be the same, only his books to keep him company apart from the occasional visitor. Suddenly, Master Mirna’s feelings started to make some vague sense...  
  
‘Master’ he said ‘I will return now, but I promise to help train and guide young Agata as if she was my true sister. And, I will try to speak to Xehanort. Maybe all he needs are pupils of his own.’  
  
Mirna let out a faint smile.  
  
‘You have become wise with the years living in solitude, Eraqus. But I hope you do visit us soon. Until then, as always - may your heart be your guiding key.’  
  
END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Two lonely hearts

The sunlight was blinding and people were brushing by them, hurrying on to do their errands - even the sky was bustling, with seagulls zipping through the air and cawing loudly. Scala ad Caelum was as magnificent as ever.

Agata squeezed her master’s hand while taking in the bustling of the immense city - this place was still new to her, with all the sunshine, the sea, the wind, the liveliness.

‘Don’t be afraid, child.’

Agata looked up into the smiling face of the Master and nodded, but her expression didn’t ease up.

‘Do you think it can be fixed?’ she asked, and glanced at the box she was carrying, inside it the chess pieces that were damaged by Xehanort.

‘I am sure. There are few things in life that cannot ever be fixed’ the woman said ‘You will see, he can fix it. I have known him for ages - he is very old, and very wise. Even older than me - imagine!’ she chuckled and the little girl also managed a smile ‘He has lived to see a lot, and has told me many interesting stories.But my favourite one was about the lost masters’ the girl nodded, recalling the ancient tale of the first masters and especially the one from which the Master’s Keyblade allegedly originated. ‘Then, since I couldn’t get enough of the stories, he gave me the chess set as a gift… He is a kind man, I am sure you will like him. And... we are here.’

They stopped in front of an unassuming, tiny house. It was just as white as the others, with a small wooden door. Next to the door there was a tiny bench on which a figure was sitting with a slightly bent back - his face completely covered by the black coat’s hood that he was wearing.

‘Master Mirna’ the man said delightedly in a slightly frail, raspy voice as he noticed them. He slowly stood up, but the Mirna stepped over to him and took him by the elbow to support him.

‘Ria, it is good to see you, old friend. How is your health?’ 

The old man’s smile became visible for a second form underneath the hood and he waved his hand in a dismissive way.

‘Don’t worry about me, I lived through worse. One old coot like me living or dying doesn’t matter anyway. But I hope _you_ are well, Master Mirna?’

‘Yes I am - actually, I came to ask you a small favour, Ria, if that is alright. You must forgive me, you see, my older apprentices were quite reckless… Agata, give it to him.’

The girl bit her lip and held up the box to the old man as carefully as she could - his face was still impossible to take out and he emitted a strange eeriness.

‘Oh?’ Ria gently took the box from her, then mindfully sat down on the bench and placed it on his lap, proceeding to open it and examining the pieces.

‘Hmmm, you sure did a number on these’ he chuckled ‘Buuut, I think I can fix it… But more importantly, who is this young lady? Your daughter?’

Agata took a step closer to her Master as the old man lifted his gaze to look at her. Mirna laughed and nudged her a bit so the little girl would take a step forward.

‘No, not quite. She is my new apprentice. Her name is Agata.’

‘Hello’ the young girl said, bowing a bit as it felt appropriate towards such an old, wise man.

‘Agata! It means pure of heart and mind. A very nice name!’ the old man said delightedly and reached into the box, picking up the piece with the fox on top of it ‘In fact, your name reminds me that of the Master Ava, one of the lost masters. Have you heard of them?’

‘Y-yes, that is the Master’s favourite story’ Agata said timidly, but couldn’t hold the old man’s gaze and kept looking anxiously at her own feet ‘And Ava was her favourite, and that’s where my name comes from…’

‘Ah yes, Ava... ‘ the old man chuckled with the tiniest hint of bitterness in his voice ‘Well she was quite the pure one herself, so you have someone great to live up to. So be good and do whatever Master Mirna tells you, OK?’

‘Yes’ Agata replied with a determined nod. Then she felt her Master’s hand on her head, which filled her whole body with a gentle warmth.

‘Now, now, let’s see’ old man Ria grumbled as he fingered through the pieces in the box ‘Come closer child, hold out your hands for me. Ah, the crown of light broke… and, oh my, the goat as well.’ he said in a low whisper as Agata stepped close to him and he put the broken pieces in the small outstretched palms.

It was as if the world had quieted down around the two of them: the old man gently going through the box, sometimes picking up a broken piece and putting it in the tiny palm of the girl with utmost care. He wore dark gloves, and all she could see was a flash of his wrist - white, wrinkly, old skin. Her lilac eyes wandered up to his face slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of his face, but she could only see his chin and a thin mouth surrounded by countless wrinkles.

‘Do you know about Master Luxu too, little lady?’ he asked softly, not looking up from his inspection.

‘He was… he was the one who left the other Masters… and passed down his Keyblade’ Agata replied, gazing down at the goat chess piece in her hand, a small bit of its horn chipped off from the fall.

‘Yes, and that is the same Keyblade your master has. It is the most ancient of all the Keyblades’ Ria remarked nonchalantly, and closed the box, extending both hands towards Agata. ‘Give them to me now, child.’

She felt a strange notion, a sort of pull towards the old man that was an even mix of curiosity and anxiety. For some reason she thought this man knew many things about the adult world and the fears of the heart, so maybe, just maybe, she could ask him about the one thing she did not want her Master to know...

Agata stepped even closer, and as she put the pieces into Ria’s hands, her voice was a mere whisper, inaudible to anyone but the two of them. 

‘Do… do you think Master Luxu ever felt really lonely? He had such an important job, but he had to do it all alone...’

There was a sudden silence, as if the wind, the sea and the seagulls were all erased from this reality.

Agata gathered all her courage and looked up - and finally managed to see the old man’s eyes: a pair of bright, intense amber eyes looking down into hers, as if peering right into her heart. Ria opened his mouth to say something, but no answer came for what seemed like an eternity.

‘Hm... I think so. When he set out he was a boy, only a bit older than you. Do you feel lonely too, child?’ he finally said quietly. Agata nodded in reply. ‘One important message the old Masters gave the world was this: _May your heart be your guiding key_. So, my advice is this: little lady, stay close to your master, and remember this phrase, and you will find the path you have to take.’

‘May my heart…be my guiding key...’ she whispered, more to herself than anyone, and put her hand on her chest.

A bit later they said goodbye and started heading back to the castle - but did not care to look back. If they had, they would have noticed that the old man had gotten up and kept looking at them until they disappeared in the crowd.

***

_10 years later_

The young woman was sitting on the stone railing of the castle’s enormous terrace. A strong wind was blowing - like always - and it was messing up her short, greyish brown hair but she didn’t seem to notice. Her gaze was fixed on the horizon, on that blurred line where the water and sky met.

She was holding a keyblade in her hand, her very own, called Harbinger. It was a long, slim blade that was mostly metallic brown; its top part consisted of a light purple crescent from which three short blades were sticking out. The keychain, a simple silhouette of a heart was jerking violently in the wind.

‘Agata.’

The young woman came to and turned around with a worried expression on her face.

Master Mirna was standing in the huge garden behind her. The wind around her made small petals fly in all directions and her crimson coat fluttered loudly around her frail body. The last ten years left a mark on her: she couldn’t stand upright anymore and had to rely on a cane to walk and Agata couldn’t help but notice that the light from her Master’s eyes was slowly but surely fading.

How could she ever say no to her? The woman who raised her, loved her and guided her like a mother? How could she even think to deny her this wish? She felt like an utter failure as an apprentice.

‘Have you made your decision?’ Mirna asked, mustering a smile.

Agata let the Keyblade fade from her hands and got off the stone railing, bowing slightly towards her Master.

‘I have thought about your proposal a lot, Master’ she said hesitantly ‘And…’

A gust of wind swept through the gardens then, blowing all the petals and dandelion seeds towards the ocean. Agata couldn’t help but look back as they drifted far, far away, out to the unknown. She wanted to run, jump, fly after them and leave this secluded place behind.

‘How… How could I be fit to be a Master, let alone your successor, if I haven’t been to other worlds yet?’ she then said.

‘You have studied under Eraqus for a year in the Land of Departure’ Mirna stated matter-of-factly.

‘Yes, but Master…’ Agata’s gaze drifted back to ground, and bit her lip. Winning arguments with the Master were never easy and she hated making her upset or concerned ‘Master, if I take up your role, I wish to do it with my whole heart. But right now my heart… it… it just wants…I want... one last chance at doing freely what I want.’

Mirna stared at her apprentice a bit, and then as as she saw the dandelion seeds dancing around the young woman in the wind, her gaze softened. She was reminded of Master Ava, her favourite of all the masters, who picked out a number of special children to carry on the light when darkness threatened to consume everything. They were also called the Dandelions, she was told, and at one point, it was Ava’s duty to scatter them to the winds, hoping for the best…

‘I see’ Master Mirna said ‘I guess I cannot expect a young heart to stay still without having seen anything of the outside world… you are quite like your brothers.’ she added with a smile ‘Go then child, and come back when you feel that you are ready for the Mark of Mastery. I ask only two things of you: talk to your two brothers in training, if you can - they can give you precious advice - and who knows, maybe seeing you on the threshold of masterhood will reconcile their relationship. And the other thing is, do promise me to help those in need, and spread the light on your journeys. That, after all, is a true Keyblade Master’s duty - never forget.’ and she opened her arms towards Agata, who flew into her embrace and hugged her tightly.

‘I will not make you wait long, Master’ she whispered ‘And when I come back, I will be ready, I promise.’

*

Somewhere, on a starry night, a young man and an old man were standing atop a castle wall. The old man lifted his arm, and something bright flew out from his chest, then crashed right into the chest of the younger figure, who instantly collapsed. The older figure fell to his knees and let out a snarky, rugged laugh before fading away in a million shiny particles.

Every now and then, things like this happen. Often, they are of no consequence. Or are they…?


	3. Something lost, something found

It was still more or less dark, but there was a light shimmering on the horizon as the young, lean man sat on the stone wall, looking ahead with an empty gaze. There was a certain slickness to him, from his black, combed back hair and sharp, high cheekbones to his long and lean limbs. He held out one hand and examined it carefully, as if it wasn’t his own.

What was this strange feeling? He couldn’t place it. He kept staring at his hand, trying to commit every little detail to memory.  
Something was off. Something was strange - but he wouldn’t tell what. It felt like waking up from an intense dream, but when one tries to remember its details, they just flow out between one’s fingers like sand.

He reached out with his right and grasped air. Something was in his hands once, something really, really important. A thing, a mission... that someone gave him who he cherished beyond everyone else.

And now… all of it, just a shadow of a memory.

‘What the hell am I supposed to do like this, anyway?’ he exclaimed, annoyed and threw up his hands in the air letting his torso fall back on the stone wall with a slight _thud_.

‘This sucks’ he murmured to himself and let out a big sigh, closing his eyes.

He felt all alone in this great big world, and the feeling was… strangely familiar. And he suddenly realized that his heart was full of loathing with his own damn loneliness.

He reached out again, opening and closing his palms, as if he could manifest something with his bare will.

‘What should I do… what is it that I have to do…?’

‘You’re not going to jump, right?’

He opened his eyes to see a young woman leaning above him, with shoulder-width brown hair framing her concerned face and eyes sparkling like strange purple gems in the sunlight.

*

‘Are you?’ the woman said again, choosing her tone carefully ‘Do you need help?’

The young man stared at her with a cocked eyebrow, but said nothing.

‘Oh wow. This is worse than I thought’ she said worriedly, and started speaking very slowly with an exaggerated articulation: ‘I-WAAANT-TO-HEEEELP-YOU---OOOKAY?’

‘I’m fine. And I am not a moron’ he said annoyed ‘Just trying to figure stuff out.’

At first the woman looked surprised but then she couldn’t help but let out a chuckle that she quickly tried to mask as a cough.

‘Like, to jump or not to jump?’ she offered, motioning to the abyss beyond the castle wall, and casually sat down on the wall a bit further down from the young man.

‘You think you’re really witty, don’t you?’ he poked at her with a sour smile.

‘As if, I am just trying to help’ she said innocently and looked around at the blood red horizon ‘Then again, this does seem to be a nice place to think things through.’

‘Well, unless there are some weird strangers disturbing you’ the young man offered with a hint of sarcasm, sitting up cross-legged.

The woman glanced at him with a warm smile before saying: ‘My name is Agata. So there - we’re not strangers anymore. What’s your name?’  
The young man seemed rather surprised at her friendly demeanor and nervously scratched his head.

‘Yeaah... so see, this is the problem. I pretty much don’t remember anything. Like, at all.’

‘Oh’ is all she could say, and tapped her index and middle finger on her lips while thinking ‘Well…’ she suddenly brightened up again ‘I know something my master always says.’

The young man perked up at the word ‘ _master_ ’ - it caused a weird, familiar tingle in his stomach.

‘Yeah?’

‘Well, she always says, when in doubt, to remember an old saying, and it goes like this: May your heart be your guiding key.’

There was a bit of silence between the two, before the young man spoke:

‘You’re shitting me, right?’

‘WHAT? No way, it’s real good practical advice!’ Agata snapped, face all red from shock at his reaction.

‘ _Practical advice_?’ he echoed, turning her way with a sly smile that somehow made his features more handsome ‘Come on, you believe in stuff like this? Following… hearts, and stuff?’

‘Okay, _Mystery man_ , instead of criticizing, how about you give it a try?’ Agata asked cheekily, also turning sideways to face him.

‘You’re crazy’ he frowned, but then sighed annoyed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back a bit as he started to focus. He didn’t notice Agata’s gaze lingering on his features.

He tried to shut everything out and just concentrate on the muffled voices he heard inside. One of them, a mature but still playful, warm tone stood out. _You did a good job!_ \- it said. He really wanted to find out who it might belong to, but it felt like the deeper he got, the more muffled everything sounded. Then the name hit him.

‘Braig’ he said softly, before opening his eyes, and said it a couple more times, as if getting used to it. It did not quite feel like his own name.

‘Well done, Braig!’ Agata exclaimed happily.

‘I can’t believe that actually worked’ Braig said with a bewildered expression. ‘What’s next? Crystal healing?’

‘Pff, please. There is _magic_ for that.’ Agata waved, actually meaning it, but Braig took it as a joke and couldn’t help but snicker.

‘So what’s next, Agata?’ he then asked.

‘Next...?’

‘Well, we got so far with your… improbable advice,might as well take it one step further.’

The young woman beamed ‘Really?’

‘I know I’m gonna regret this, but yeah, really.’


End file.
